The Good Ol'Country Girl
by LookWithoutSeeing
Summary: Bella Swan lives with her two room mates, Alice and Rosalie. She works at a hip new club called 'New Moon'. What happens when her world is turned upside down by a hot new regular. who save's her from life itself,not to mention drunks. BxEd RxEm AxJ


**I own nothing, it all belongs to Ms. Meyer's. I only dream with her caracters, nothing more. I also got this idea for a story from a story i have already read. The wonderful and talented vjgm and her story Boycott and Barflies. I loved this story and i hope that you check it out. I would also like to thank a wonderful Beta, who has taken her time to read all of my stuff and check it, the one, the only... acemckean! I love her stories as well. i have read all of her work and i think that it is awsome!!**

**Good Ol'Country Gal**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my friends call me Bella. I'm about 5'4 to 5'6. I have long brown hair that is wild and out of control. I have big expressive brown eyes and full lips, which I got from my mom. My friends tell me that my laugh sounds like a bird and that I am easy to talk to. I love to read and listen to music. I take dance lessons with my two best friends and enjoy hip hop, break and ballet," Alice read off of her lap top, she looked over to me and smiled. "So what do you think?"

"Think it's a waste of time and really wouldn't go out with any of the guys on the internet," I told her, not looking up from the new X Box 360 game that I had just bought, Gears of War 2.

"Come on Bella. I'm honestly trying to find you a man," Alice whined from the couch.

"And I told you, I am perfectly happy, single," I said, pausing the game to turn and look at her. I looked at the clock behind her on the table and then I turned back to my game and un-paused it. "I want to finish this level before I have to go to work."

When I had killed the last alien, I turn off the console and walked to my room. I pulled on a hoody, a pair of wranglers and walked back out, placing a baseball cap on my head.

"Bella!! You have to be KIDDING me!" Alice yelled from the living room. Crap, busted. I always tried to get away with wearing hoodies out side of the house. "Oh, NO YOU DON'T!! Go change. I will be waiting to see what you have on." she said, placing herself in front of the door.

"Fine Alice," I said and turned around to go back to my room.

Once there, I wiggled out of my comfortable hoody and pulled on a black halter top. I really didn't like the shirt, but if Alice didn't like what I had on, then I would be so screwed. I left the pants, but added a nice belt and a pair of black cowboy boots that would match my top. I looked in the mirror and put some smoky grey eye shadow with a little bit of eyeliner, finishing it off with a shimmer lip gloss. I threw my hair up into a pony tale and took one last look in the mirror.

"_Not to bad if I don't say so myself._" I thought to myself

I stepped out of my room and was met by Rosalie. "That is way better then the hoody. I came so I could tell you first, and you wouldn't have to worry about Alice trying to turn you into a walking Barbie doll."

"Thanks Rosalie. I owe you one. Now where is the little Pixie when I need her?" I asked under my breath.

"Right here and you can leave now. I don't even know why you try to get away with hoodies and jeans. You live with me remember?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, now I really need to go. I'll see you in the morning. G'night," I called as I walked out the door.

I ran down stairs and jumped into the yellow Porsche that Rosalie's Mom and Dad had gotten her for a sweet sixteen gift. She got a Ferrari last year and gave me her old car as a gift. I sped out of the apartment complex and made my way to the night club that I was currently working at, New Moon.

I pulled up in front of the club, five minutes late. Not wanting to see Jessica When she found out I was late again, I found myself ducking under the rope that Sam and Jacob were guarding, making sure that no one got in unless they were on the guest list. I smiled up at them and opened the door.

"I wouldn't go in there. Jess is waiting for you," Jacob told me with a nod towards the door. "You can go around back. She won't be expecting you there."

"Thanks Jake, you are a life saver," I said as I closed the door and headed around the back. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

I quickly made my way up the stairs to the second floor, where a group of men already waited at on of the tables that was in my area. I headed over to take their orders.


End file.
